


Forgotten

by blackrock_soldier



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrock_soldier/pseuds/blackrock_soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lalna ends up in a coma, Xephos stays by his side. / Yogscast fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

“He’ll wake up. I know he will.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“That won’t happen.”

“You don’t know that. Listen, You’ve done all you can. Staying here won’t fix anything. You should come home. Come back to the factory, Xephos.”

“No. I’m staying.” 

“Xephos...”

“I said no. Leave me alone. You go. I’m staying.”

“Please...”

“Now!”

In the silence, he said no more and let me have my way. He was tired of trying and I was tired of listening. Though Honeydew had always been my best friend, he couldn’t do anything for me now. No one could. Muttering a sad “okay”, he left me alone beside my comatose friend. 

Months had passed. I couldn’t tell you how many. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was I blamed myself for this. We had been messing around and he had fallen. Though I tried to grab him, he slipped through my fingers. Hitting his head too hard, he was put to sleep. The worst kind of sleep. 

The doctors said they weren't sure how long he would be in it. It could be days. It could be years. All we could do is wait, and ever since then that’s all I’ve done. It hasn’t been days... but it hasn’t been years either. He would wake up. He had to wake up. No one can truly “sleep” forever. Not like this.

His hand was as warm as ever. In his sleep, I wondered if he remembered all those times we spent, holding hands just like this. We were growing very close before the accident. I wanted to be with him and I hoped he wanted to be with me. And even though I had caused this, I still hoped. When he opened his eyes, we could be together. I’d voice how I felt for sure. I’d try harder and if necessary, be whatever he needed me to be. 

That decision has stayed with me and has kept me going. I’ve waited for what seems like an eternity for this day. The day our lives would begin again.

For the first time in a long time, I saw the bluish grey color of his eyes. He had broken from his sleepy curse and he sat up like he had been awake all this time. Without even thinking, I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him with everything I had, “Lalna! Lalna!”

He said nothing and all I could say was his name. I was so happy and when I finally realized I was being clingy, I pulled away and apologized for it. He looked around and at me in confusion. If only I knew why then. 

“I’m sorry, Lalna...” He looked at me with the most vacant expression I’ve ever seen but I didn’t notice it. I was too afraid of the words I was saying. “I know you’re probably angry. This is all my fault. If you don’t even want to talk to me, that’s alright. I deserve it... but listen Lalna, I’ve been here this whole time. I’ve decided to stay with you forever. Everything will be like before but better. I’ll never let you get hurt again, okay?”

He looked down at our hands blankly and then back at me. He gave me no sign that he understood or even that he was angry. It was like he was empty. He was completely void of everything. He was gone.

“Who are you?”


End file.
